The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict
A short conflict between The Brotherhood and the Kingdom of Prussia which erupted in mid-May of 2012, after a Prussian soldier was found to have defaced an abandoned Brotherhood position (he did not know it was abandoned) and attempted to blame it on the Northmen, in an effort to stir a Brotherhood-Northman conflict. A Brotherhood Army struck the Prussian base, and looted its valuables. The Principality of Belka sent a taskforce to aid the Prussian defence, but it arrived too late to prevent the fall of the Prussian positions. It fought a skirmish battle with Brotherhood forces in a Prussian fort before the Brotherhood withdrew. The final action of the war was a Belkan-Prussian retaliation on the Brotherhood homeland which fell short. Shortly after, peace was offered and accepted. Background The Brotherhood while heavily criticized for its Settler Program, and having made part of The Triad, had so far stayed away from direct confrontation for the entire duration of the world's history, even when tempted by the famous stand-offs at Eagle Point. While the server was in global turmoil during the First Coalition War, The Brotherhood kept a policy of utter isolationism, and mere spectators of the World's conflicts, slowly developing an aura of invincibility based on the faction's history, more than what had taken place on this World. Eventually, a few Brothers, stricken by boredom and dissatisfied by the external policy, left the faction in search of new experiences. One of this Brotherhood dissidents was Remlap, who founded the Kingdom of Prussia along a few server's old time veterans (which included a large amount of Old Bretonia's members) alongside new recruits from the new faces that emerged after the Server's front page announcement. Before the conflict, certain animosity already existed as the Brothers resented their Brother's defection to rule another realm. It was perceived by the World's population, that the Brotherhood, while quite passive, still represented a formidable power and would crush any would be enemies from outside the "Big Four" with ease. Prussia, on the other hand, was a wild card, its core of experienced members could surprise any established faction, and its alliance with the Principality of Belka had greatly increased its ability to field a numerous army. Prelude 123Brogan, a Prussian soldier, defaced an old Brotherhood position and left a sign claiming responsibility for the Northmen. Later admitting it was him, the Brotherhood was enraged at this bold effort to stir up a Brotherhood-Northman conflict, and resolved to strike the Prussians hard in retaliation. A Brotherhood Army assembled and marched on the Prussian Capital. The Battle at Prussia The Conflict was largely decided in a single battle, which centered on the Prussian capital of Castle Ulm. Brotherhood forces swiftly captured the main above-ground fortification, and began mining operations to reach the Prussian base deep below. Two Brothers perished in the attempt, as mining enemy land causes damage, and some forgot to keep an eye on their health bars as they dug. Reaching the interior of the base, Prussian forces were quickly scattered by the Brotherhood forces dropping in from above. The stores were quickly located and looted, with many diamonds and other valuables passing into Brotherhood possession. Prussian soldier IZob, arriving at the surface fort, engaged and slew the two Brotherhood soldiers protecting the entrance to the tunnels, and also killed two of the three reinforcements sent to defeat him, reaching four kills, fully half the Brotherhood's casualties, before finally being slain. It would be found out from inspection of his body that he was wearing Enchanted Armour and weapons, recently made illegal by new server rules, which gave him a significant edge over even multiple enemy soldiers. It was then that Belkan forces arrived to aid the Prussians, and an archery duel began with Brotherhood archers in Castle Ulm engaging Belkan skirmishers in the treeline nearby. Prussian lava defences within their main base claimed one more Brotherhood life. The Brotherhood resolved to withdraw, having got what they came for, and returned home. The Battle at the Brotherland The Prussian-Belkan Armies regrouped and marched on the Brotherhood's homeland in a counterattack. The Prussian element of the force was wiped out at the Brotherhood's Citadel, while the Belkan element lost one soldier of three to a lone Brotherhood scout, who was also slain. Having lost three of their five soldiers, the Prussian-Belkan army withdrew, and peace was declared shortly afterwards. Conclusion A White Peace was declared, with both sides keeping any loot they gathered. As Brotherhood forces operated in Iron Armour for the combat, Brotherhood losses in equipment were negligible, but they gained several stacks of precious diamonds and several stacks of Iron Blocks, more than offsetting losses taken. Aftermath The Brotherhood, aside from its material gains, proved somewhat that they were not a faction to be messed around with, as they appeared to have kept its ability to stomp any aggressor. Several other threats were to loom in The Brotherhood's future, but it would not truly awake from its slumber until The League War, being content with the status quo. The Prussians on the other hand had failed the test of engaging one of the "Big Four", however, as this war was quite accidental, and the Kaiser wasn't available to lead his men, popular opinion wasn't specially harsh on how the war was conducted. Only a day later, the Prussian Kingdom would escalate a minor incident between the Principality of Belka and the Order of Dalmaitus, effectively challenging another one of the "Big Four", however, the Order would completely beat the Kaiser's armies in multiple clashes. Following this conflict, general sympathy for the Principality of Belka would develop on the World, as they saw a small new faction challenge an entire Brotherhood army, to aid its allies.